Daddy's Little Girl
by saiyangirlie
Summary: Short Story: What would Vegeta do if something should happen to his daughter.


The night had been long, and unnerving. Vegeta had been up all night in a world all to himself. It had been one of the hardest days of his life, and Bulma and Trunks had seen a side of him that they weren't sure ever existed.  
  
Bra had been out later than usual, and Vegeta had grown inpatient. Even if he wasn't the family man everyone expected, he held a strong bond with his little Sayian Princess. She was at the age of 15 now, and she acted like she could conquer the world. She defiantly took after her father. She had been out on a date with Kakarott's kid, much to Vegeta's dismay. Her and Goten were becoming closer friends, not at all what he wanted to hear. However, he reluctantly let her go out with that clown's brat. He had pitched a fight over it, and he finally gave in, or he wouldn't hear the end of it from Bulma.  
  
"Papa, don't worry. I will be home by 11 o'clock. We're just friends. He invited me to a movie with Trunks and Marron. And if you know I am there with Trunks you should be fine. Nothing will happen, Papa. Don't worry about me. I will be back soon. Love you."  
  
That was the last thing she said, and it was now 11:30, and Vegeta was growing worried. Trunks had long since returned, and he said that Bra and Goten had stayed behind to play a video game at the theater. That was 10:30 when he had left them, and he said that Bra should be home soon.  
  
"If I know Goten, he won't leave her until she is back here safe. Don't worry so much Papa. She will be home soon."  
  
Vegeta sat on the couch in anticipation for his daughter's return, and tried his best to watch the stupid box that the earthlings called television. It was no use; he couldn't sit still as the clock rolled around to midnight.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she walked into the living room, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine woman…leave me alone."  
  
"I know your worried about Bra, so don't try and cover that up. I know you too well, regardless of what you would like to believe. If you're so worried about her, then go out and look for her. I'm sure her and Goten just got caught up talking or something. You know how much time the spend talking on late nights."  
  
"Blasted woman…I wish you would be quiet. I don't need any of your jabbering to try and make me feel better. I am going out to look for her, and if so much as a hair is missing from her head…then I will kill Kakarott's brat, and don't put it passed me!" He said with a sigh.  
  
Just as Vegeta was about to head out the door, Goten came barging in, carrying Bra in his arms. She lay limp in his hands as he brought her to the couch. Vegeta powered up, in a frenzy and harassed Goten with questions.  
  
"I don't know what happened." Goten said. "We were on our way home, and she stopped to tie the laces on her shoe. Someone came up behind her, and I powered up to defend her, but some force held me so that I couldn't move. She started screaming and kicking at the man I felt so horrible, there was nothing I could do. He grabbed her arms and said 'So you're Vegeta's kid…well, well time to pay your debts Sayian Prince.'"  
  
"WHO WAS IT? Who was it Goten?" Vegeta screamed as he held Goten by the collar.  
  
"Vegeta, calm down." Bulma said trembling, looking down at her daughter's lifeless body. They all headed downstairs to where the medical supplies were held, and Goten continued his story. Without question Mr. Briefs started to tend to Bra. Vegeta watched in agony.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta…I really am. I tried, I swear I tried to help her," Goten said sorrowfully.  
  
Vegeta glared at him, and then said with a sigh, "Who was it."  
  
" I don't remember, he said his name so fast. But he did say that you had long since destroyed his home planet, he had survived, and he was going to get his revenge. He had been watching you for months, and knew that the way to get to you was through your family, especially little Bra. So he sought after us while we were out."  
  
"But who could it be. I destroyed so many planets when I was under Frieza's control…it could be anyone."  
  
"Well, well Vegeta…nice to see you. I've seen you have gone soft since I last remember," a voice from behind said, "What you don't remember? You worked side by side with me when you were under Frezia." Vegeta just shook his head.  
  
"Remember Frieza took out the order for you to destroy my home planet, but he left me to watch. I begged you not to, I said I would do anything if you didn't carry out that order. You agreed that you wouldn't if I would stand by your side against Frieza when the time came. I said I would, but then you betrayed me and did it anyway…and then had the audacity to laugh in my face."  
  
"Rayon!" Vegeta replied.  
  
"That's more like it Vegeta. You're starting to think like the Sayian Prince I remember, and not some blubbering earthling."  
  
Vegeta turned around to face him, and said, "You came down with the Ginyu force, you should have died. How did you survive?"  
  
"When Frieza was found, I was as well, and I recuperated all this time ready to strike back when you were at your most vulnerable."  
  
"But why, why her? She has nothing to do with you or me. If you wanted me, you should have just come to me."  
  
"Because Vegeta, she is your weakness, aside from this other earthling that you've mated with. When I saw the opportunity to strike when she left, I did. I knew that you would come after losing her. And you would come with rage. I have also come to realize that you are not the fighter you used to be. You have come to this earth, and become a weakling like Kakarott."  
  
"You underestimate me Rayon," Vegeta said as he inched closer to his opponent.  
  
"Have I?" Rayon replied.  
  
"For one you have made the mistake of going after my daughter," Vegeta said in a low voice, "Next you made the mistake of comparing me to Kakarott." He inched even closer, and grabbed Rayon by the collar and yelled, "Lastly, you made the biggest mistake of thinking that you could defeat me, when I have the power of a Super Sayian and beyond! And then catching yourself off guard."  
  
"What?…Super…" Rayon asked in confusion. At that Vegeta blasted him through the chest with a power beam, and Rayon hurdled through the window. Vegeta looked out the window, "Don't ever cross me with the intensions of using my family, you will greatly pay," He replied in a low, gruff voice to the dead soldier. He turned back around and faced everyone. However, he ignored the looks that crossed their faces, and went over to his daughter's bedside.  
  
"I don't know if she will make it Vegeta. We will know in the morning," Mr. Briefs replied.  
  
All, but Bulma left as Vegeta sat beside his little girl. He had come to this earth to destroy it, and in return found the greatest love and joy he had ever known in his life. He would never admit to his family the things he truly felt, and how if something ever happened, it would tear him up inside, like it was doing just now. He did care for them, and he knew that's why he had stayed with them. When Bulma had first had Trunks he would have nothing to do with them. Then slowly overtime, he found that he couldn't leave, so he stayed with them. Better to give Trunks the proper training than to let Bulma take over and make the boy soft. But had she made him (Vegeta) soft? As soon as Bra was born, he was overwhelmed with the little brat, and had this protectiveness over her. Was it because she was a girl? Or was it because she reminded him so much of Bulma? Either way, the little brat had made her way to his heart, and it was killing him to see her in this state. Bulma watched him as he sat by their daughter. He began to speak, not knowing that she stood near him.  
  
"What am I going to do Bra? If you leave who will be here to tell me to shave my mustache? Or tattle on Trunks when he doesn't do his training? Your Papa's Sayian Princess, and there will be no one to take that role if you leave me," He said as tears filled his eyes. Trunks had come in and stood with Bulma. This was a side of Vegeta that neither of them had ever seen. They knew that he was close to Bra, but never knew that he would react like this. Vegeta held this cold-hearted exterior, but they knew deep down he had a heart just like they did. Yet, somehow this child had taken something from him, and made him even softer over the years, more than he would ever like to admit.  
  
"Bra stay with me, please. I know I have more to this life; I have your mom and Trunks. I know you know how I care about them. If you go, then I have no one around to annoy me all the time. I think I would miss that. If I…if this is suffering, then I'm finding out who I really am now through you."  
  
Bulma walked over to him. There was nothing she could say to him now, nothing that wouldn't wound his pride in this vulnerable moment. She reached out her hand, and placed it on his shoulder. He tensed at her touch, and looked to her direction. His eyes were glossy from where he had tried to hold back the tears. She looked at him with heartbreaking glance, not knowing what else to do.  
  
Trunks was in shock at his father's manner. His dad had not been the best of fathers, but he was still around…which was the least he could say for Future Trunks' time. Yet, this was one of his father's many surprising moments. During the whole Buu trial, Vegeta had shocked everyone with his compassion towards his family. He sacrificed his life for his loved ones; an action that no one ever expected from him. Bulma looked over towards Trunks, she knew what was on his mind, and she could sense that he was thinking back to when they all thought they'd lost Vegeta forever. She could remember that day so clearly, just as if it happened yesterday. When Goku had told her that Vegeta was dead, she just couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. She loved him so much, and then the feeling of emptiness came over her, in the thoughts that she could never hold him again. At that thought, she looked down to her discouraged husband. It was all he had in him to stand back to his feet. With one look towards Bulma, he embraced her. Bulma gulped with surprise, but held him. She knew that at this time he was letting down all his barriers. He had swallowed his pride, and needed someone. She stroked his hair, and let him need her.  
  
Then unexpectingly Bra opened her eyes. She looked up to see her father in his mother's arms in a state of deep sorrow. What had happened? All she could remember was someone attacking her blaming her father for it all. Now she was back home at the Capsule Corp in a hospital bed. She raised her head and called out, "Papa."  
  
Vegeta turned around in disbelief, as he looked at Bra sitting up in her bed.  
  
"Papa what's wrong?" Bra asked.  
  
Vegeta rushed to her side and hugged her. She looked to her mom with wonder, but asked no further questions. Whatever had happened obviously wasn't good. Nevertheless, she was alive, and her father was ever so overjoyed to see her. No questions needed to be asked, everything was answered by her father's embrace. 


End file.
